<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fork in the Road by Salazar101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442751">Fork in the Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101'>Salazar101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Gabriel Reyes has a decision to make about notorious outlaw Jack Morrison.  Let him hang in the morning or...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fork in the Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this back in July as a gift for Airafleeze but never got around to posting it.  So... here we are.</p>
<p>Tumblr: <a href="https://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/">ohgodsalazarwhy</a><br/>Twitter:<a href="https://twitter.com/NoviceSalazar"> NoviceSalazar</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The coyotes were yipping in the distance, no doubt they’d found a fresh carcass to tear into.  Gabriel had his feet up on the desk, staring into the cell as he tapped his pen against the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Yip. Yip. Yip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack Morrison sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees as he stared right back at him.  The Sheriff’s Office was empty but for the two of them, Gabriel had sent McCree home as soon as he’d hauled Jack in, looking awfully proud of himself for catching the infamous outlaw.  Gabriel knew better.  Jack Morrison was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sometimes decided to turn himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been busy,” Gabriel finally said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack inclined his head, white hat tipping over his eyes.  “Train full of gold bullion passes by town and you expect me just to let it go by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what the rest of us do,” Gabriel snapped.  He tapped his pen on the desk a little faster, trying to strangle down his emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Taptaptaptaptaptap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one riled him up like Jack.  “Where’d you put the gold?” Gabriel asked once he’d gotten himself under control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinned, eyes still hidden by the brim of his hat.  “It’s a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel dropped his pen with a clatter and stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk.  “You want to fucking hang?! I can’t help you if you keep all that goddamn gold! I already have the fucking Marshalls breathing down my </span>
  <em>
    <span>neck</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s smile faded a little and he looked up at him again.  The office, lit only by oil lamps, meant his eyes were still in shadow.  “Are you in danger?” his voice dipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much danger as you’re in if you don’t tell me where you hid all that gold,” Gabriel growled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stood up and moved to the bars, grabbing his hat and tossing it onto the bed.  He was beautiful, golden hair mussed, bright blue eyes, a face sculpted by an artist.  Gabriel hated him, hated how genuine his expression was as he gripped the bars and leaned forward until his cheekbones were pressed against the iron.  “Come closer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was drawn to him like a man in the desert was drawn to the juice of a cacti.  Oh, it could kill him but it would parch his thirst.  He took a step closer, knowing how this was going to end and hating himself for it.  He’d sent McCree home for a reason.  Gabriel stopped just out of Jack’s reach, hands clasped behind his back in a pantomime of complete control.  “You’re going to hang, tomorrow, if you don’t fess up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The government will just forgive me if I do, will they?” Jack said slyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pursed his lips.  This song and dance was a familiar one.  Each time he told himself he’d do it differently and each time he was too weak to do so.  “Don’t make me send you to the gallows, you goddamn fool,” Gabriel muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come closer,” Jack whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel stepped in closer.  He brought his hands up to the bars and leaned in until their lips were brushing in the barest of kisses.  Jack let out a small sound, managing to get Gabriel’s bottom lip between his teeth and nip it lightly.  “Gabe, I got all the gold we could ever need to live free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Gabriel whispered, reaching through the bars to cup the back of Jack’s head and kiss him harder, trying to stop him from talking.  He would say such sweet things, make so many promises, but Gabriel wasn’t going to be fooled by honeyed words.  He was a man of the law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man of the law desperately in love with an outlaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kiss turned hungry in no time, and Jack’s hands moved through the bars to grab Gabriel’s ass and pull him in.  He was still wearing his gun but Jack didn’t even try to reach for it, paid it no attention at all.  Gabriel realized bitterly there was no need for Jack to do so, he would get out of this cell peaceably.  As he always did.  When his hands did touch Gabriel’s gun belt it was only to unlatch it and gently set it on the floor by their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been months since the last time they’d been together, and Gabriel stroked his hands along Jack’s firm body like he was trying to memorize every inch of it.  The taper of his waist and hips up his broad chest and over his strong shoulders.  He was gorgeous.  Jack’s hands were rubbing at Gabriel’s cock through his pants, squeezing and groping until he was moaning a little too loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Jack ordered between breathless kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel did so without even pretending to fight it.  He grabbed his desk chair and held the back of it for support as he bent over.  Jack unbuttoned the front of his pants and unhooked his suspenders so he could shove his pants down to his thighs.  Gabriel’s cock tented his union suit, already there was a dark stain spreading around the head of his cock as he leaked precum.  The first time this had happened Gabriel had at least put up some semblance of a fight.  Now he couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t want it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack unhooked the back of his union suit and his fingers, slick with gun oil, prodded his asshole.  Gabriel groaned, head falling between his arms as he squeezed the back of his chair.  Gabriel shifted as Jack’s finger wiggled into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so hot and tight for me,” Jack sighed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I get fucked once every three months,” Gabriel snapped, looking at Jack from over his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t have to be that way,” Jack purred.  His finger crooked and Gabriel gasped, dropping his head again, pushing back against Jack’s finger as pleasure lanced through him.  “You could come with me.  I’d stop my life of crime, we’d buy some land...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty words,” Gabriel grit out.  Nothing more.  Oh how sweet it would be though, to stop this ridiculous dance and just live honest lives together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, a promise,” Jack said, working in a second finger.  The gun oil wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t the first time they’d used it and it probably wouldn’t be the last.  Gabriel grunted, the chair creaked under his grip.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let McCree be sheriff, you know he wants it,” Jack murmured, free hand on Gabriel’s hip.  “You can run away with me.  We’ll never want for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be on the run,” Gabriel said, but he felt like he was trying to convince himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a big, empty country,” Jack said.  He pulled his fingers free, wiping them on Gabriel’s union suit.  “So easy to disappear, we can go further west, maybe north... get lost where no one would bother to follow us.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re so fucking stupid,” Gabriel hissed, back arching as he felt the slick, bulbous head of Jack’s cock against his asshole.  Just rubbing and teasing for now.  Goddamn him.  “All that missing gold? They’d chase you across the ocean, until you went so far west you ended up in the east.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll only take what we need,” Jack countered.  His breathing hitched as he slowly pressed into Gabriel.  “We’ll leave a note for McCree, he can be the big man, bring in the haul... but us? We can survive for the rest of our lives with what we can pack into our saddle bags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel moaned, dropping his head against the back of the chair he was clinging to as Jack’s cock stretched him open.  It stung, but in a way he craved on long, lonely nights.  He wanted it so bad it hurt, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this, of pretending he didn’t love Jack, pretending he didn’t worry if he’d ever see him again.  Could they just take some gold bullion and run north?  Maybe up into the wilds of Canada, buy a plot of land and build a homestead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Goddamn Jack, he had such a way with words.  Gabriel was seriously considering this.  Jack pushed into him silently, he always seemed to know when to stop talking, letting Gabriel just marinate as he opened him wide and made him vulnerable.  If anyone caught them they’d both hang as sodomites, but Gabriel had stopped caring about that a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack bottomed out, holding onto Gabriel’s hips tightly, pulling him back against the iron bars so he could get in nice and deep.  All their encounters were either in a jail cell or on the road </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> a jail cell.  Wouldn’t it be sweet to fall into bed together and wake up together? For the rest of their lives they could live as </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> men, true to themselves and their ideals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he was growing weaker, but Gabriel wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep doing things like this.  He hadn’t meant to fall in love with an outlaw, but that was what had happened and now he needed to stop living two lives poorly and start living one well.  Either Jack had to hang tomorrow or Gabriel needed to run away with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack pulled out and thrust back in, starting to fuck Gabriel proper.  Still silent but for his hard breathing.  Gabriel moaned, cock bobbing under his union suit until he reached down to unbutton it and get his cock out, stroking it as he was fucked.  The thought of sending Jack to the gallows was like a bullet to his gut, it simply didn’t seem like an option.  So Gabriel had to leave with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only thing left to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he gasped out as their bodies rocked together, the iron bars bruising his ass as Jack hauled him back into each thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Okay’ what?” Jack prompted breathlessly, speeding up.  The sounds of their fucking was muffled by their clothes but it still felt so loud in Gabriel’s ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll leave... tonight,” Gabriel moaned, giving his cock a squeeze as fresh pleasure washed through him like a release.  It felt like the right decision.  Not a lawful decision... but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlock this goddamn cage,” Jack growled, pulling out of Gabriel all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to fumble a bit with the keys to pick them up and select the right one, turning around with gun oil dripping down the insides of his thighs and his cock standing to attention, achingly hard and leaking precum down the shaft.  Gabriel unlocked the jail cell and as soon as Jack was out he was wrapping his arms around him tightly, physically lifting him up and slamming him down onto the desk, knocking over papers and a tin cup that clattered loudly on the floor.  Gabriel could barely hear it through the rushing in his ears as Jack thrust back into his greedy asshole, fucking him hard over the desk.  He had one arm wrapped around Gabriel’s legs, pinned together as they were by his jeans, and the other was on the edge of the desk for leverage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his cries of pleasure, cock now drooling over his union suit, leaving behind a dark stain.  He reached down to jerk himself off in time with Jack’s ruthless thrusts, looking down his body to see the intense concentration on his gorgeous face.  That was a man too beautiful to suffer a hanging.  Gabriel arched as Jack’s cock hit the spot inside him that had fireworks bursting through his vision, and it was enough to have him spilling over himself, thick ropes of cum landing over his suit and rumpled shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hissed, hips pistoning faster, slapping against Gabriel’s ass even harder as he chased his own orgasm.  Gabriel felt it happen, the way Jack thrust in one last time, the feeling of his cock twitching, and then hot cum leaking out around him to soak into his already filthy union suit.  They were both breathing hard when Jack slowly pulled out, collapsing down into the chair Gabriel had been leaning over just moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you mean that?” Jack asked, voice low and husky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel pushed himself to sit up with a grunt, feeling even more cum rush out of his sloppy hole.  The dull ache that would make riding his horse difficult was already starting up.  “I’m tired of living two lives poorly,” he said, reaching around and grabbing Jack’s arrest records to use as a sort of rag to wipe away the cum he’d splashed on himself.  “I want to live one life.  With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look Jack gave him was so deeply genuine that Gabriel couldn’t meet it for more than a moment, staring down instead at the ruined paper in his hand.  “Gabe--” Jack pushed himself up, tucking his cock away and doing up his pants, “--I love you.  I want to spend the rest of my life living with you.  No more crimes.  No more chases.  No more fear.  Just you and me and our homestead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna hold you to that, cowboy,” Gabriel murmured, hooking his hand around the back of Jack’s neck to kiss him sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Jack murmured, arms wrapping around him to haul him into a hug.  “I wouldn’t have anyone else holding things to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse found the Sheriff’s office unlocked when he came in just before dawn.  “Reyes?” he drawled when he opened it up, “ready for...the...hangin’...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place was completely empty.  The jail cell was wide open, the desk was in disarray with papers strewn over the floor, and Sheriff Gabriel Reyes was nowhere to be seen.  Jesse assumed the worst, about to turn around and call for a posse to find their kidnapped Sheriff... until he saw the paper placed very deliberately in the middle of the otherwise messy desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse walked over and picked it up, expecting ransom demands.  Instead there were directions to a nearby cave and a drawing of a gold bullion.  Beneath it was the silver Sheriff’s star.  Jesse let out a breath, dropping the paper to pick up the star and turn it over in his hands.  In theory he should ignore the clear hints and go after Gabriel, he had, after all, released and run away with a notorious outlaw... but Jesse had liked Gabriel, and if he could do this one thing for him, he would.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he tucked the star into his pocket, burned the directions in the wood stove, and stepped out to mount his horse.  He’d find the gold bullion and tell them that notorious outlaw Jack Morrison had escaped, sending Gabriel chasing after him, only for both of them to die in the ensuing fight out in the mountains, their bodies unrecoverable at the bottom of a steep ravine Jesse couldn’t traverse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would the lie last forever? Maybe, maybe not... but Jesse figured it’d give them a head start.  It was the least he could do.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>